Snake's Bite
by Aki Vos
Summary: Sasuke during the time leap with Orochimaru. Is Orochimaru slowly losing control of Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

**Aki here:** Hello all! Hope you enjoy this, it was hard to write at some points because I felt horribly repettitive for some reason... Anyway, enjoy Snake's Bite!

* * *

The profuse sweating from his intense training had his long bangs sticking to the sides of his face. Heaving his chest up and down rapidly Sasuke quickly regained breath and raised his arm, kunai pointing out. "Again!"

"Sasuke-kun, you have a thing for trying to hard." Orochimaru said quickly putting his snake like dagger away. His voice cackled over the stillness of the room, Sasuke was not amused. He stood their waiting, Kunai completely still.

"I said again!" Sasuke threw his arm out spinning the kunai around inwards and rushed at Orochimaru who had a split second to vault out of the way and summon snakes around the young shinobi's body to hold him still.

Orochimaru jumped down and released the snakes. "Your beyond your exhaustion point, training now would have no positive impact. Well continue tomorrow. I'll send Kabuto to get you when dinner's ready."

"I'll show up when I get hungry." Sasuke argued and began walking away into the complex, the walls overgrown with mosses and vines. Sasuke hated this base. It was too close to Konoha, it could be discovered too easily.

As he navigated he passed countless corridors and hallways, both types filled with doors of varying sizes. After three minutes Sasuke arrived at a small wooden door, no different from the others and opened it to reveal a small bed and a simple table with a pen and paper on it.

Sitting on the bed Sasuke leaned over and began to write something simple. 'Gone out. Bored.' He folded the paper and turned over in his bed. Sasuke decided to rest first before going out as he normally did. He took in a few small breaths of air before his eyes closed and he drifted off.

* * *

Two hours later Kabuto was walking down the hallway humming. He always hummed so Sasuke wouldn't wake up to him knocking and destroy the door injuring him greatly. Kabuto knew how cranky he was when he wasn't gradually woken up.

* * *

Inside his room Sasuke was still asleep but lightly wakening to the annoying sound of a happy melody. His eyes finally opened the second before Kabuto knocked and craned his head up while lifting pinched fingers to his mouth. "Katon…"

The giant fireball erupted through the flimsy wooden door knocking the opening out and Kabuto away. Standing a few feet away from the blazing wood chips Kabuto wearily began to heal himself, impact areas first. Sasuke emerged from the room, his robe on over his pants with his sword in it's holster.

"Sasuke-kun… Dinner's done." Kabuto said upset but not angry. He had learned to accept the things Sasuke did as fact and unchangeable. "Also, Orochimaru-sama…"

"…Can shove it. I'm heading out." Sasuke said quickly. Kabuto took a step forward and was met at the neck by Sasuke's sword. "You can wait here until I'm gone. If you find me before I want to be found…"

Sasuke's face smirked as he thought hideous thoughts. "If you find me before then, Kabuto, I'll kill you." Sasuke retracted the blade sheathing it and took off down the hall, his wooden Geta hitting the floor softly making a clapping noise that echoed through the physically disturbed hallway.

His form disappeared and Kabuto continued to wait, knowing all to well Orochimaru probably knew already.

Sasuke enjoyed freedom. Freedom to go where he pleased, do what he wanted and live how he wanted. He escaped the corridors and Hallways every now and then into the thick forests of wherever they were that day. Sasuke rising from the underground entrance walked slowly over a mossy path to a somewhat familiar place.

He had been through the area when he was a Genin several times. He had raced through it trying to escape Konoha. Sasuke made a home half way up a tree on a large branch and pulled a scroll out. Opening it he began reading on how to summon weapons from seals placed on a specific place around you.

Sasuke rolled down his sleeves; he had begun drawing the seals on both wrists and had already sealed away an arsenal he knew Orochimaru would never miss. He copied down the final marks from the pen hidden away in the secret compartment of the scroll and dotted the last symbol. It dried instantly and he stood up held a hand on top and a hand on bottom ready to tap the symbols. Upon doing so shuriken appeared in his hands. He smiled. "What a good present…"

He dropped off the tree and landed gracefully on his feet. His Geta led him to a near by stream. Slowly one by one he tossed the shuriken; they cut the droplets apart leaving nothing behind. A few seconds passed and the fish he had hit finally died a little up stream of where he stood. Running onto the water he turned and rushed up upon the fish and gathered each up by the weapon embedded in it.

* * *

"He left, Orochimaru-sama…" Kabuto tried to explain whilst pushing his glass up and back into their respective place. "He also left this note."

Taking the note Orochimaru read it carefully over and over again, the anger building up. His hand made a fist and the note crumpled and was dissolved by a quick flash of fire. Orochimaru slithering over to his chair in his 'special trophy' room threw the current body down and stared, eyes piercing, at his subordinate. "He injured my base as well?"

Kabuto nodded. The white fist of the snake like human was thrown down and Orochimaru sat forward upset at the developments. "That boy's begetting uncontrollable. There's got to be a way to tame his… wild nature."

Suddenly a chime went off above them with a small yellow tag that read 'entrance'. Sans speaking at all Kabuto instinctively raced out of the room and towards the entrance. He stopped short of Sasuke who was walking back slowly; sword out hosting six fish speared on it. Sasuke tossed the sword at Kabuto. "Where's Orochimaru?"

"I'm here." Orochimaru said walking slowly over. He took the sword and looked at the fish. "Did you stab each one individually, on the side I see pierce markings."

"Hai. I'm cooking them for dinner." Sasuke said. He turned to Kabuto and held a stern face. "Kabuto, follow me. I'm hungry."

"But Orochimaru-sama…"

Orochimaru interjected. "Do it Kabuto!" Kabuto nodded and carried the sword of dripping fish behind Sasuke. Orochimaru slid up next to his young apprentice and stared ahead as he began talking. "If you wanted fish, I could have sent Kabuto. There was no need…"

"I got bored. Plus, Kabuto was busy telling you of how I launched a fireball at him. Correct?" Sasuke said, his head turned slightly. "There's no need to worry about me out there. I can go a few hundred feet away and be safe. I'm free to go and come as I please anyway, remember?"

"That was in our own territory. This is enemy territory, we never know who's lurking around." Orochimaru tried to explain as they reach the main dining room. There set up was a royal feast. Sasuke stopped and looked at it dazed. "What? You think I forgot?"

"You messed it up the last two years." Sasuke said happily, a smile gracing his face. "Kabuto, put those in the freezer and clean my sword."

"Sasuke-kun, I'm not a man servant." Kabuto defended before a snarling glare from Orochimaru. "But, I'll do it anyway. Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun."

Kabuto tried to be happy about it as he walked away with the reeking fish. Sasuke ignored the sarcasm in his voice and sat down happily at his seat and looked over his meal. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, just be a little more respectful of my buildings, alright?" Orochimaru asked taking his seat at the other end of the long table. Sasuke began grabbing food and shoveling it onto his plate. He stopped before eating and said a small prayer and then took a mouth full of the food before him. "Happy fifteenth birthday, Sasuke-kun."


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke slid the bands over his wrists and moved them gently, adjusting the seam to the back side of his wrists, caring not to rub off the seals. It had been a hectic day for all three of them as Sasuke was waiting for Orochimaru to come and get him to display the new technique he had come up with.

The whistling was heard coming down the hall. Sasuke went out the door passing Kabuto quickly. Kabuto watched the young man rush by and tried to mutter his message but failed. He was just going to say 'Orochimaru-sama's expecting you.'

'This technique… this technique I can kill Itachi with.' It was running through Sasuke's head as he slowed his feet that hit the cold floor. He took a few steps into the light illuminating his striking features, the sharp lines of his face and chest. "Orochimaru!"

"Coming…" The man hissed walking in with a large scroll. Orochimaru let the large end of the scroll fly, the long page coming undone to reveal the drawing of a tiger. "You've completed chakra manipulation with the instructor at Konoha and with Kabuto here for lightning. You're finally ready for this technique. Controlling lightning itself."

"You mean, making a lighting strike?" Sasuke asked picking up the scroll and staring down at the tiger.

"Not exactly. Controlling, not creating. You'll create the storm yes, but not the lightning. You'll be able to do it many time in a row with zero chakra used depending on the storm." Orochimaru explained and pointing his finger down at the tiger, "and we'll make it into that form. What's the point of a good attack if it's not a good display as well?"

"Lightning strikes…" Sasuke said slowly tossing the scroll away and turning to leave, "Don't always kill."

"It's condensed, only a very few could not die from the strike." Orochimaru said quickly. "Even if Itachi survived his body would take immaculate damage. Now, wouldn't that help in killing him?"

"Whatever, let me just try it already." Sasuke said turning to leave. Orochimaru following swiftly caught him before he hit the entrance. "What is it now?"

"Wait until night, Sasuke, today save up you're chakra, you're going to need a big storm from a massive fireball." The snake man said and disappeared into the darkness of the room. Sasuke shrugged bored and waiting he sat down and leaned against the wall and casually fell asleep.

* * *

'Sasuke…. SASUKE!' He woke to sweat dripping down his face; he moved quickly avoiding three kunai being hurled at his face. When he shifted he step off a trap, if it weren't for the dreams, he would have been badly injured; possibly killed from it.

Kabuto walked out into the room and saw as Sasuke stood up and looked over at him, exhausted. "Why so tired, Sasuke-kun? Have a nightmare."

"Fuck off, Kabuto." Sasuke said as his words hit a nerve. Sasuke did have somewhat of a nightmare, a nightmare of fighting with Naruto again, leaving him there quiet and barely breathing. Crying above his head, looking at what Itachi was driving him too. He snapped back from reality and looked over at the un-phased shinobi. "Don't you have dishes to wash or someone to disembowel?"

"Feisty as always, eh, Sasuke-kun. Dinner will be soon then Orochimaru-sama asked to see you." Kabuto said happily. "Then we'll be moving bases, to the one with that fish boy."

"I like that fish boy… he doesn't give a damn about anything…" Sasuke laughed and smiled. He walked over to Kabuto and looked up at him. "Where's my sword?"

"I've placed it in you're bedroom after it was cleaned." Sasuke nodded and began walking away down the maze of corridors, glad he'll be seeing a change of scenery. Sasuke entered his room with no door attached and grabbed his sword from off the bed. It had been laid perpendicular to the edge, just like Kabuto would do.

He stuck it back in the empty scabbard and peeked his head back out. He can go and see Orochimaru now. Orochimaru would love to see him, he always does. Sasuke's Geta hit the floor hard and ran across the orange colored tiles tot eh side hallway and he stopped to knock on the large bronze door.

"Come in!" Orochimaru said sharply thinking Kabuto had his results. He was shocked to see Sasuke. "Oh, Sasuke-kun…" He cooled down and smiled. "Anxious to try that new technique I suppose?"

"Hai." Sasuke said a little chipper. "I've decided it would be effective when facing Itachi." Sasuke stepping back tried to encourage Orochimaru to get up. He saw this and stood from his large chair and stepped down. Orochimaru placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and pointed the other hand out.

Sasuke moved to escape the hand and went outside leading the way to the main entrance. The tip of his Geta hit the grass when an informant slithered by, keeping his body low to the ground. He whispered something quickly and Sasuke got a look at him, he was dressed perfectly as a ninja from Rain. Wondering why he had informants there he was lost in though for a second until the informant rushed out.

"Why do we have a person there?" Orochimaru ignored the question and pressed Sasuke about joining him in the setting sun light for the technique.

"A fireball in the sky, as big as possible." Sasuke moved out a ways and went quickly through the motions holding on the last hand sign and gathered up all the chakra he could. He head leaned back and his hand moved up. A miniature sun appeared and went high into the sky illuminating the clouds above. It disappeared and Sasuke turned around. "Wait a minute or so then gather the lightning in the sky and focus it into the shape I showed you. Then let it down on…" Orochimaru summoned a wall a few miles away. "Let it down on the wall."

"You're so positive this will work. It better." Sasuke said and watched as black clouds slowly formed above, he could feel the static in the air. "Now…" He raised a hand and there it was he grasped it and the image appeared not as a tiger but as a great dragon in the sky. Sasuke moved his arm and the lightning struck the wall, destroying it immediately.

"Kirin… I'll call it Kirin." Sasuke said pleased. He began laughing and Orochimaru looked over worried. Sasuke began laughing hard, the static was still there he raised his hand again, it began glowing with lightning and he made it crash again closer, the dragon exploding on the barren ground.

"Sasuke-kun. Why don't we get dinner?" Sasuke turned around the Sharingan in his eyes bloody red. "We have to leave soon."

"Thank you for the idea…" Sasuke said raising a hand and taking more lightning. He crashed it around him. He looked up and smiled. "This is exactly what I needed."

* * *

Sasuke was the last one to raise his hood. The three of them were in dark brown cloaks to match the bark of the trees. The insides were a wheat color if they had to travel more then a few minutes across an open field. Tonight they wouldn't have to.

"Let's go." Sasuke muttered and jumped up onto the tree and held himself while Orochimaru jumped up on one side and Kabuto on the other. The vaulted out of the tree and made three unmarked path across the branches.

They would travel all night to arrive at one of the larger bases, the one where Suigetsu was being kept.

"Hey Sasuke… Don't use that technique unless it's absolutely necessary. We wouldn't want anyone to steal it or find a way to survive it." Orochimaru said quickly.

"You think I already didn't think of that?" Sasuke snapped turning his head. He jumped a head of Kabuto and began bouncing off the trees themselves pushing himself far a head.

"He's a bit testy isn't he?" Kabuto mentioned.

"Did you get anything on those dreams he's having?" Kabuto nodded and smiled pushing his glasses back up on his face. "I heard him scream during one today…" Orochimaru said nervously. "He's breaking away from my control and letting them take control."


	3. Chapter 3

Suigetsu Hovered in the tank glaring down at Kabuto. He stuck his tongue out and laughed. "Hey, Kabuto-san, why don't you put my in a bigger tank? I've out grown my bowl!"

He laughed. Kabuto hated Suigetsu and didn't completely understand why Orochimaru had kept him. Kabuto sighed and pushed his glasses up. "Orochimaru-sama, can we just terminate this experiment. He's a complete failure."

"You're just saying that because you're a bad lab rat yourself, not good enough to be experimented on." Suigetsu teased; his white hair freely floating up and down. "Hey, Orochimaru, what up?"

"Suigetsu. Hello." Orochimaru said walking in, behind him Sasuke entered and Suigetsu took a completely different turn. Sasuke walked over to the tank and nodded his head, Suigetsu bowed what he could from his tank. "Yo."

"Yo." Suigetsu replied. It was well known that of everyone there, the respect was only equal between the two boys. "You kill that bitch yet?"

"Karin? No." Sasuke replied flatly. "You two should try and get along."

Suigetsu tilted his head and sighed under the water. "You know, you could do me a favor and get me a new tank, just pull some strings."

"Your experiment's almost finished. You'll be out soon enough." Kabuto interjected. Suigetsu scrunched his face and Sasuke waved goodbye and left for his room. 'He's defiantly one of them. He'll make a good team member.'

Sasuke's feet hitting the floor made a pattering sound as he turned out of the main hallway and turned down a small corridor to the rounded top metal door. Sasuke turned the cold, steel knob and the door swung open creaking. Stepping inside he coughed slightly and moved the air around his face with the simple movements of his hands.

Sasuke moved inside and sat down on his bed, the dust shifting and jumping up around in the air. Sasuke watched as two shadow's approached slowly. Orochimaru's silhouette finally became of color and stopped at the brink of the door. "Get some sleep this morning, alright Sasuke-kun? We have very important things to discuss tonight.."

"Alright. Goodnight." Orochimaru was about to speak again but Sasuke threw himself down on the bed and rolled over, his eyes glaring at the wall. Orochimaru smiled his tongue licking over his lips.

"Good night Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said and he grabbed the door and closed it gently. Orochimaru and Kabuto walked a ways away and stopped. "Is his room bugged?"

"Yes, but I think you're really undermining his trust, Orochimaru-sama. Sasuke-kun's not one to take such a thing lightly." Kabuto said pushing his glasses up with two fingers. "Might I suggest we simply ask him about his night terrors?"

"He'd feel just as uncomfortable, trust me Kabuto. It's for the best." Orochimaru said. "Do me a favor and make sure Suigetsu stays in his tank this time. He got the lab all wet last time he went for a walk."

"I'll put some towels out when we leave."

* * *

"I'll move the Koma for you." Sasuke said setting up the Shogi pieces in front of Suigetsu's tank. He was quiet as he set them up, but Suigetsu wasn't.

"I haven't played in so long, don't beat me too badly." He said and squatted down looking carefully over the piece. "Could you move it closer, like right next to the tank?"

"Hai," Sasuke pushed the board over and scooted up to the board. "You go first."

"Third pawn from the right." Suigetsu said and Sasuke counted over and moved the piece foreword one. "You've got a weird face on, Sasuke-kun. What's going through you're head."

"If I freed you one day, would you follow me?" Sasuke asked moving one of his pawns up one. The room went quiet for a second.

"Same pawn." Suigetsu said. Sasuke began to move the pawn and he continued. "As long as I could get the sword of my Sensai, I'm follow you into the ocean."

"You like the ocean." Sasuke said moving his pawn foreword too, "I'm serious, Suigetsu."

"You have my allegiance, Sasuke. Same pawn." Suigetsu flipped back in his tank and floated freely in the waters.

"Why'd you let me capture you're pawn so easily?" Sasuke asked taking Suigetsu pawn and setting it aside moving a new pawn out. Suigetsu smiled.

"I though I'd scare your pawns by running at them."

"Shogi pawns don't scare." Sasuke said laughing a bit. Suigetsu smiled even more.

* * *

"Itachi has several special abilities, the worst being Ameratsu. It's a black flame you can't extinguish." Orochimaru explained. He and Sasuke were sitting at a table on opposite ends calmly discussing Itachi Uchiha. "Do you think that you could out run it?"

"I'm pretty sure I can. You've gotten me at least as fast as he is." Sasuke said. "I'm worried about the thing you called 'Tsukuyomi.' That's the thing he used on me two years ago right?"

Orochimaru nodded, "you have a great enough use of Sharingan, I wouldn't worry, just remember how to escape the Jutsus, and remember…"

"Get him before he gets me." Sasuke said quickly. "The first minutes of battle will be Genjutsus, I won't exasperate much Chakra there, and I'll save it for the real fight."

Sasuke stood up and stretched. He looked over at Orochimaru who waved a hand dismissing him. "You look tired. Go get some sleep."

"Nawh, I think I'll go hang out with Suigetsu." Sasuke took off and headed down into the lab. He stopped and looked at the fishy boy who was sleeping casually. Sasuke went over and knocked gently on the glass. "Yo! Let's get out of here for a bit!"

"Huh?" Suigetsu said waking up. He swam to the top of the tank and pushed the lid off. He jumped down and began removing equipment. "You know, I can't just wake up all the time. I sleep like a normal person."

"We're getting out of here for a bit and heading into town." Sasuke turned to go, "I'll bring you a pair of pants and shirt."

"Thanks, but I've got clothes. Kabuto also brought me towels. He such a good slave." Suigetsu said happily and grabbed the fluffy white towels. "So, what town?"

"The closet one, I just want to get out and be a teenager for a bit." Sasuke said. "It's going to end soon so I want to be enjoying my time now. I've trained enough."

"You know, you originally come off as such a hard-ass and then you go and do something like this." Suigetsu smiled again and pulled the pair of pants on and then tossed the shirt on. "Man, these clothes are itchy."

"Get used to them." Sasuke said and continued to walk. "When I get out of here, you'll be wearing them all the time."

"Oh boy." He said and rushed behind Sasuke. They stopped at the entrance and Sasuke put his shoes on. "Kabuto won't mind." Suigetsu slipped his feet in Kabuto's shoes and squished all the water between his toes out. He bounced happily for a second and followed Sasuke out into the humid air.

"This way." Sasuke said and jumped away, the fish right by his side. "So, how long's it been since you been out of your tank?"

"When did you last visit?"


	4. Chapter 4

"He's doing worse; he woke up swinging his sword in the air. We're going to have to make sure we take his sword before he sleeps, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said, he was keeping his hands busy by cleaning his glasses carefully with the handkerchief he kept in his pocket. They had moved again to the base under the rice fields. It was identical to the one in Fire country except different layout. The orange tiles made everyone gain a little color. "I believe…"

"Enough Kabuto, I've heard more then enough. When he wakes up, tell him to find me, I want to speak with him about the matter. Before you know it he'll be sleep walking." Orochimaru said. "Then after that, remember were staging to jump our old friend Sasori… Remember to practice and watch carefully, I'll be attacking you first."

"I know Orochimaru-sama. Well then, I'll go prepare the food." Kabuto said and he slowly made his way out of the room.

* * *

'I've done it… I've ended the nightmares. I am stronger then Naruto." Sasuke thought standing at the edge of the land, staring down at the destroyed base. Behind him Orochimaru stood with Kabuto sitting on his other side, smiling down. Sasuke smiled. 'I am stronger then Naruto.'

"Sasuke, Kabuto. Let's get away from our… disturbingly messy home." Orochimaru hissed a little angry; he looked at the mess and lowered his head thinking of all the work he'd wasted their. "I think they've gone for now, but let's be safe and head over to the nearest base."

"Rice country base is the closest, two hour and ten minutes traveling time from here." Kabuto said quickly and stood up, his shoes for some reason unknown to him warped as if by water damage. He stood uneasy for a second and took in the destructed base. "I have something to collect before we go. Sasuke, could you lend me a hand?"

"I guess so." Sasuke said dropping down next to him, they slowly walked over to the base and jumped over a small fragment of ceiling down to where Sasuke had fought.

"Boy, you sure did make a mess." Kabuto muttered walking down the hallways with perfect precision, turning quickly. Sasuke followed and was lead into a large steel door. "We have to collect Orochimaru's things."

"Can't he come and collect his old things. That first hand of his creeps the Hell out. It's what'd you find in a horror movie." Sasuke said turning in to stare at the thing with his Akatsuki ring still on it. "I'm not touching it."

"Fine, fine." Kabuto grabbed the hand and shoved it in a small satchel. Grabbing several small vials, a couple books and the summoning scrolls Kabuto tied the satchel shut and handed it off to Sasuke. "I have another one to fill up if you want to head out on your own."

"Later then." Sasuke said tossing it over his left shoulder and stepping out into the hallway, his mind wandering to the though of the hand in his bag. Hi Geta increased speed as he vaulted up to where Orochimaru was in a split second. "Kabuto says we can go ahead, I have your hand in here."

"Good, let's leave him to his tasks then, shall we?" Orochimaru and Sasuke began their way running across the field and the wasted base to the other side toward the Rice Country. "So, Sasuke-kun, how was it meeting up with your old team mates from Konoha?"

"Refreshing, in a ways." Sasuke said smiling thinking of how far they had fallen behind him and how he was the strongest finally. How he was finally strong enough to take on Itachi. "Oy, Orochimaru, I think I want to kill Itachi soon."

"Finally ready, huh? Maybe we should practice more with your Genjutsus, because your severally lacking against Itachi-kun's power." Orochimaru laughed and then Sasuke stopped and held out the bag setting it down besides him. "What?"

Sasuke looked up and Orochimaru was trapped in Sasuke's Sharingan. They stood face to face in a tiny little world. "Still think I'm not ready? Anyway…" Sasuke said dismissing the technique. "I only need to learn how to escape him, not trap him."

"Trapping is important as well, and we should probably work on it more." Orochimaru stubbornly persisted. Sasuke thought smugly, 'I have to work on it? No… I can already trap you.'

"Whatever, let's just get to Rice country so I can fall asleep." Sasuke said vaulting ahead by one or two trees. 'That foolish bastard!' Sasuke though angrily, he released his chakra too hard in a fit of anger and the wood crushed under his foot. A single mark he left would stay behind; it was untraceable as a single mark but knew two or three could tip someone off so he calmed down and moved faster.

* * *

Sasuke had beaten Kabuto's estimated time by forty minutes to quickly go to his room and grab a quick and quiet nap alone. He intended only to stay sleeping a few minutes but found when he woke up that the night was steadily falling. 'Damn… I hate wandering around in the dark.'

Sasuke pressed his arm up and rolled over, his feet slid off the bed and he walked over and put his Geta on. Grabbing his sword he tucked it away in the large sash and made his way out into the dark, orange hallway. He walked slowly, running always alerted Orochimaru.

'Now is the perfect time, the first test of how far you've really come. If you can't over come this, you can't kill Itachi.' Sasuke thought and he plunged his foot down. 'I've got to stop doing that… Now focus, be calm, he'll attack with snake's first then try and take my body. Luckily he taught me how to flip Genjutsus… stupid, foolish old man. He taught me how to take him down.'

There it was… Orochimaru's bedroom door.

* * *

Sasuke walked away from Kabuto and Orochimaru, he wonder what a half transformed Kabuto would look like, but ignored the want to go back and mock the creation. 'Kabuto's probably having a field day being Orochimaru's new body…' Sasuke thought happily. He was proud of his work and very please that he had come out on top very easily.

He reached the entrance and his Geta stepped foot onto the grassy laden earth. Pressing on he sigh and took to looking at the stars until he moved quickly enough they began to move along with him. He looked ahead and jumped into the first tree.

* * *

"Really Sasuke. Consider the next two more carefully." Suigetsu said slowly. They walked out of the lab room and went outside into the light. "Seriously, Karin? I doubt she'd make a good team member."

"You just hate her because she hates you." Sasuke said quickly. He looked up, the dawn breaking in the sky. "So, how do you fight?"

"With my master's weapon. You were the one who defeated him weren't you? Motomochi Zabuza, the demon of the bloody mist." He said happily. Suigetsu sighed remembering his childhood. "He was such a fierce trainer. That's why I'm so good at disappearing into water."

"We left it on the top of a cliff, it's probably all rusty." Sasuke jumped into a tree and crouched against the trunk waiting for Suigetsu to do something.

"That sword doesn't rust." Suigetsu said and joined Sasuke on the tree and they moved through the branches missing the awkwardly placed limbs and the common squirrel.

"That's good. So… you know what our goal is already don't you?" Sasuke asked quietly. Suigetsu smiled and nodded.

"You read like a picture book, Sasuke-kun." He laughed and turned away for a second before swiveling his mouth back, the pointed teeth moving. "Our goal… is to kill Itachi Uchiha, right?"

"I hang around you too much." Sasuke jested quickly before focusing back on his goal.


End file.
